


History Unrepeating

by m7storyteller



Category: McLeod's Daughters
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 3.28 "My Noon, My Midnight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Unrepeating

"Look after Charlotte.", she asked, looking at Tess.

"No!", Tess yelled, knowing what Claire was about to do, even before she did it.

She looked at Tess, "I love you."

Claire pushed Tess' hand away as the ute lurched forward, falling off the edge of the cliff with a thunderous crash.  Tess looked for a way down, with Charlotte in her arms, before she knew that she had to get help, to get someone to help her, to help Claire.  What she didn't know was that someone already did.

She felt like she was in a fog, as she sat there in the ute, her body completely numb when she was sure she should've been in pain.

"You are, just can't feel it right yet.", a voice answered from beside her, "Enjoy this while you can't, because once you do feel it, it's going to be a bitch."

She knew that voice, having grown up with it until two years ago.  Turning her head, she looked at the man beside her, her eyes widening as she saw her father, who had died almost two years ago, "Dad?"

"Hello, Claire.", he greeted her with sadness in her eyes, "I..."

"You're dead.", she interrupted him, "You're dead, so if you're dead and you're here, and I'm here, does that mean that I'm de...?"

"No.", Jack answered her gruffly, "No, you're not dead."

"Then how...?", she began, "How are you here?  You shouldn't be here, we burired you almost two years ago!  I shouldn't be able to talk to you."

"No, you shouldn't be here.  You shouldn't be here for a very long time, at least until you're old, with Alex by your side.", Jack smiled, "Alex...guess Harry and I were thinking about the wrong son for you, weren't we?"

"I love him.", she replied, "I love him and I don't...I don't want Charlotte..."

Jack nodded his head, "History repeating itself.  You lost your mum when she died having Adam, and Charlotte, losing you before she ever really gets the chance to know you.  It's not going to happen, Claire, I'm not going to let it happen again."

"What do you mean?", she asked, confused.

"Right now, you're not feeling any pain from the crash because it's being held back, so I can have this time with you, so help can get here in time.", Jack explained, "Then, when I go, you'll feel it, every bit of pain your body is suffering and then he'll be here, to rescue you, to take you home to Charlotte where you belong."

"But what about...?", she began to ask, only for him to shake his head, "What?"

"You're being given a second chance Claire, a chance to be happy and to live the life with Alex that you deserve.  To marry him, give Charlotte a sister, a brother, maybe one of each.  Watch Tess and Nick continue this dance that they're doing, as stupid as it is."

They both looked up when they heard Alex yell her name, and Jack smiled, "It's time for me to go, Claire, but before you do, I want you to know how proud I am of you, and that I always loved you, even when you might have thought I didn't."

"I never thought...", she shook her head, "...I didn't."

"It's all right.", he sighed, patting her hand, "When he gets here, you need to let him hear you, because he might not at first.  You'll be all right, I refuse to believe anything else."

She nodded her head, "I love you."

"I love you.", he smiled at her, "Be happy, Claire."

Before she knew it, he was gone and she was back in her body, the pain unbearable as she came alert.  She felt Alex's handson her face, her eyes seeing him, as he looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Oh, Claire."

She could smell him as he hugged her close, knowing that he believed her to be dead.  He moved to pull away from her when she remembered her father's words, and she whispered softly, "Alex."

He was looking up at Nick, watching as his brother's face crumbled when he heard it, so soft he almost didn't hear it until the second time, "Alex."

Turning around, he looked just to see Claire's hand move, "Claire."

He moved to her side, kneeling down beside her, "Claire?"

"Hurts.", she looked at him, slowly blinking at him, "Hurts so much."

"I know.", he swallowed back the sob as she stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes, so lifeless a moment ago, "I know, I love you."

She gave him a weak smile, "I love you.", her eyes widened, "Charlotte?"

"Charlotte's okay, she's with Meg.", he instantly replied, not wanting her to worked up, not knowing how badly injured she was, "She's perfectly fine, Tess too, except for the cut on her forehead as far as I know."

Alex heard Nick shouting down to him, "That's Nick, I'll be right back, please hold on, Claire, okay?"

"Right-o.", she murmured as he moved away from the ute to yell up at Nick.  She listened as he yelled up to him that she was alive and to get some help.   Nick yelled something else before Alex was back with a water bottle.

She watched as he opened it, before bringing it up to her lips, "Just a little."

Soon after they were finally joined by medics who couldn't quite hide their shock at someone survived a fall like that.  Alex stayed near as they worked to get her free of the ute, before loading her onto a stretcher to take her to a waiting helicopter, "Alex..."

"I'm here.", he leaned over her, so his face was in her eyesight, "I'm right here."

"Come with me.", she wiggled her fingers, unable to move her hand from where she wa strapped down to prevent any further injuries.

Alex nodded his head, "Always."

Watching from up above, Jack McLeod smiled, as history was unrepeated.


End file.
